₪::Call Me When You’re Sober ::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: [DxH]Un soldado ebrio por un amor traicionado. El consuelo de un amigo. Entre la espada y el cuerpo del soldado, elegir entre el placer momentaneo y el huir: Llamame cuando estes sobrio. MI 1º ONE SHOT


**Disculpen:** Anteriormente este one shot ya habia sido publicado, pero tuve un pequeño error por ahi con mi PC, asi que fue necesario borrar y re-publicar.

**N/A-I: **

**eX-Dream: **¡Wahoo! Para comenzar dentro de los FF, nada mejor que un yaoi (HeeroxDuo) de Gundam Wing ¿o que creen?

**Watanuki: **_"Yo creo que estas loca" _

**eX-Dream:** Te escuche (¬¬)

**Duo: **_"Hay cosas que ya sabíamos, mi querido Wata-chan" (El trenzado lee el ff) "¡¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme sufrir?!(ToT)"_

**Watanuki: **_Baka, mira que lo escribió hace ya tiempo y a penas te quejas (Mientras dice esto, el trenzado se acurruca entre sus brazos y llora desconsolado)"_

**Duo: **_"¡El mundo es tan cruel"_

**Watanuki: **_"No. No le eches la culpa al pobre mundo. Por que aquí la cruel es otra (Ve a la autora). No vale la pena llorar por que de todas formas, nunca se apiada de nosotros (u.u)"_

**eX-Dream: **¿Y se puede saber de que te quejas? si en R&D deje que te 'quedaras' con Doumeki? (¬¬)

**Watanuki: "**_¡Pero eso no me gusto!" (O/./o) _

**eX-Dream: **No te hagas, que sabemos que si te gusto.

**Watanuki: "**_¡Mejor vamos al ff!"_

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (hombre x hombre) y Anti-Happy End

"_cursiva_" (_Dialogo_)

"normal" (Significado dependera del contexto)

**_Escrito por:_**_ eX-Dream _

**_Editado por_**_: eX-Holic_

**

* * *

**

Call Me When You're Sober

* * *

"_Detente, por favor…ah_" Pese a sus intentos por "zafarse" del agarre que lo mantenía entre el sofá y el cuerpo del piloto, disfrutaba bastante de las caricias de las cuales era victima su cuerpo.

Tal vez, después de 30 minutos de negarse a ceder su virginidad a un "tipo ahogado de borracho por despecho", solo TAL VEZ pudiera "acceder"… no era mala idea después de todo, ya que no habría quien o como se lo reprocharan, pues "no tuvo como decir que no", como oponerse ¿o si?… o quizás ¡Era mejor dejarse de estupideces! De pensar que solo un "otro poco" disfrutando de esos labios en su cuerpo, de esas manos que le recorrían con golosearía, no dañaba a nadie… debería admitir que el piloto no solo le resultaba un tipo molesto, sino también atractivo desde que lo vio… debía admitir que si no lo detenía ahora, lo que pasara, mas que disfrutarlo, lo sufriría, no hoy, tal vez no mañana, ni pasado mañana, pero no muy tarde, cuando lo viera regresar con Reelena, su futura esposa, y quien según él, lo engaño con Wufei… ¡Dios¡Heero debía estar loco! Reelena solo tenía ojos para él, y además, Wufei no era por mucho su tipo… Demasiadas cosas en que pensar, mientras todo subía de temperatura… y aquí entre nos, a Duo le resultaba molesto que la conciencia intentara interponerse a la próxima realización de un deseo reprimido, desatando de esa manera una batalla memorable, que alejaba a Duo de su propio cuerpo, entre la ya dicha conciencia, y el instinto de seguir.

Y mientras el trenzado se mantenía ausente, mas al tanto de su batalla interna, un ebrio Heero libraba su propia lucha contra la ropa del moreno, resultándole difícil la decisión de apartarse un momento de la embriaguez resultante del "melliss" sabor a colonia del cuello de Duo, para desnudarle libremente… o despojarlo de todo, sin dejar de besarle, sabiendo que esta ultima elección seria la mas trabajosa, y evitaría que disfrutara con mayor prontitud de su compañero de batalla, pero le permitiría seguir deleitándose con ese sabroso cuello. Al final, opto por no separarse, y entre "jalón y contrabajo", logro sacarle la primera prenda -la chamarra de mezclilla negra- y junto a esta, el primer gemido -que se dio gala de disfrutar, silenciándolo con sus labios- luego que lo único que salía de la boca del chico, solo eran palabras que se contradecían en un "detenerse" y "besarle mas".

Satisfecho por ver fuera la segunda y tercera ropa -la playera y un zapato (este ultimo resultado de un error de cálculos en el enredó de pies)- Heero beso con rudeza los pezones del aun perdido trenzado, quien volvió por un fugas instante, junto con guturales gemidos contenidos, y como dichos gemidos pusieron mas duro al piloto de Gundam, y tras un ataque arremetedor contra la boca de Duo, ambos terminaron en el suelo. Habremos de hacer una pequeña pausa aquí, solo para decir que el pobre trenzado termino con ojos de "arroba", tras el santísimo golpe en la cabeza, sufrido al impactarse con la mesita de centro del departamento de Trowa y Quatre... "¡_Rayos_!" Pensó Duo, dejando a un lado su pelea conciencia vs instinto, al ser asaltado por las siguientes preguntas¿Como se le había olvidado que estaban a punto de tirarse en el departamento de sus amigos¿Que harían si llegaban a descubrirlos¿como explicar la "cooperación" de Duo con el intento de engaño de Heero?... ¡¿Como explicar como entraron?!

Vaya que resultaría interesante ver como se librarían de dichas preguntas, sin embargo, la verdad no creo que ninguno de ambos, aun con Heero en las condiciones tan "sanas" en las que se encontraba, deseara enfrentarse a un juego de "verdad o mentira", así que el trenzado intento poner sus ideas en orden, cosa que resultaba un tanto difícil si tomamos en cuenta que para ese entonces, Heero tenia aprensado en una de sus manos, el miembro erecto del moreno, masturbándolo salvajemente, y de igual manera, tomando en cuenta que el moreno por ello mismo, y por la aun inconclusa pelea conciencia vs instinto (en la que parecía ir ganando por mucho el ultimo), se veía "forzado" a disfrutar.

Ahora, tratemos de responder las cuestiones del hermoso dios de la muerte:

**_1. ¿Como se le había olvidado que estaban a punto de tirarse en el departamento de sus amigos?_** Cosa fácil. A cualquiera se le olvida hasta el nombre con tan "ferviente compañero" encima. Además: Heero no solo le gustaba, no solo le era atractivo ¡lo amaba!.

_**2. ¿Que harían si llegaban a descubrirlos?** _Lo mas seguro es que con Heero en ese estado, no se detendrían hasta que las cosas pues "se calmaran" del modo "natural", o en su defecto... no, no se detendría, aun si las colonias fueran nuevamente atacadas por Oz.

**_3. ¿Como explicar la "cooperación" de Duo con el intento de engaño de Heero?_** Interesante pregunta (que seria explicada después de "calmarse"). Y si seguían sin hacer nada (no es que estuvieran precisamente haciendo "nada", sino que me refiero a otro tipo de "nada", con respecto a ese otro "nada"… sencillito), se verían forzados a responderla en cuanto llegaran el par de pichones a su nido. Después de todo, aun que entre los Gundam no hubiera líos por el "soy hombre y por eso me gustan las mujeres", se suscitaría un pequeño, quizás mayor entredicho, dada la casualidad de que Heero no era un joven libre de compromisos que digamos.

**_4. ¡¿Como explicar que hacían ahí?! _**Sin dar excusas, y con solo la verdad, responderíamos que el 2 x 2 ahí presente a punto de dar 4 (Heero x Duo a punto de "tragarse"), era el resultado de una llamada telefónica de Heero, para reunirse con su amigo del alma, y pedirle consejo, - OH! Sorpresa ¿quien podría imaginarse al guerrero perfecto pidiéndole consejo al shinigami mas divertido del universo?- sobre el supuesto engaño, que "descubrió" luego de dejar a Reelena en la tienda de trajes para novia, y regresar para entregarle la bolsa que dejo olvidada en el auto -¿como tendría pensado pagar sino llevaba la santísima amiga de la mujer?- (He-chan, había bajado del auto y entrado en la tienda -como odiaba ese tipo de lugares-; pregunto a una de las encargadas -que primero intento seducir al guapo piloto para que la ayudara a "cambiarse de ropa"-, que le guió de mala gana -por el rechazo tan frívolo- hasta donde Reelena se encontraba en brazos de Wufei, y después salio corriendo llevándose en su camino media tienda). Lo que nuestro perfecto piloto ignoraba, era que Wufei trabajaba a tiempo parcial -Hilde, la dueña de dicha tienda y esposa del chinito, se encontraba en el hospital luego de dar a luz a un lindo dragoncito (metafóricamente)-, en dicha tienda; y al enredársele los pies a Reelena en una de las colas de un traje de novia, fue salvada de un feo, feo golpe contra el suelo (pobre suelo), por el piloto del Nataku. Después de explicarle esto a Duo (todo lo anterior menos lo que "ignoraba"), el trenzado trato por todos los medios posibles, hacerle entender a Heero que Reelena -para mala suerte del shinigami-, solo tenia ojos para él, y que aquello debió de ser un error, una ilusión o un accidente, pero Heero para ese entonces, ya había terminado solitito con el cartón de tequilas, reciente adquisición del restauran, ahora extinta o mejor dicha, depositada en el piloto Gundam, y estaba igual de sobrio que mi hermana de tranquila después de ver Naruto, y entonces las salvadas que intentaba Duo, eran en vano en el sentido que el trenzado deseaba, siendo útiles en esos momentos, para el único fin de que Heero, se fijara en sus labios y lo besara para su gran, muy gran sorpresa (De Duo, obvio). Después de ese beso, solo recordaba que sentía como si la caja de tequila se la hubiera tomado él, y con las habilidades de Heero, entraron en el departamento de Quatre y Trowa (quienes se encontraban fuera), el lugar más privado que recordaban, en las cercanías (justamente del otro lado de la calle).

De no ser por el pedazo de carne que Heero acariciaba y chupaba en esos momentos, seguramente las anteriores hubiera sido las respuestas que el trenzado daría a dichas interrogantes, sin embargo, su mente se encontraba muy, MUY ocupada imaginando en como seria tener al soldado dentro de si, montándole... y demás pensamiento XXX no aptos para todo publico.

Respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas, sudoroso, excitado, así se encontraba para ese entonces Duo, quien estaba por llegar al clímax... por la celeste mano de Heero (quien con su otra mano libre, ahora libraba la batalla de la noche por desnudarse así mismo) Un solo instante mas, y tocaría un cielo... "_Falso_" Musito el joven shinigami, deteniendo en seco a Heero, quien cayó de espaldas a un lado suyo sin las mas mínimas intenciones de que la reacción de su "compañero de juego" le alterara las ganas, echándosele encima de nueva cuenta, pero estaba vez, Duo estaba convencido de lo que debía hacer…

Con un golpe, noqueo al soldado… Se vistió tan rápido como su confundido instinto, ahora derrotado, le permitía, así como su cuerpo, que aun se encontraba "desorientado" y "descontentado".

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor… ya escuchaba la voz de un pasado de copas Quatre (XP Barra libre para pilotos Gundam), siendo cargado desde el primer piso, hasta el elevador y de ahí hasta el cuarto piso, por Trowa… No podía sacar de ahí a Heero, y seria menos desconcertante que encontraran al piloto solo y borracho, con la puerta del departamento falseada, a que no encontraran nada o que los encontraran a ambos, además, Duo necesitaba la soledad de la que únicamente puede gozar el dios de la muerte, para aclararse la cabeza: Acababa de descubrir que amaba a su mejor amigo, y debía asimilarlo cuidadosamente, junto con el hecho de "lo que pudo pasar".

Antes de salir, con la ilusión de que en algún rincón de Heero, se pudiera refugiar una leve esperanza a lo que sentía, a lo que pudo suceder… apelando a esta "esperanza", dijo antes de salir: "_Llámame cuando estés sobrio_"… Sobrio del alcohol, del amor, del desengaño... pero muy dentro, sabía que nunca pasaría... Heero amaba demasiado a Reelena, y esta a su vez lo amaba a él… sus sentimientos salían sobrando.

**

* * *

N/A-I: **

**Duo:** _(T.T) Esta solo me hace sufrir._

**eX-Dream: **Esta tiene su nombre, chiquito ¬¬

**Duo:** _Desgraciada, será._

**eX-Dream: **¬¬ Al menos búscale el lado amable.

**Duo:** _¿Qué no me hiciste ver Barney?_

**eX-Dream:** Me están entrando unas ganas de que, en caso de que sea el único lado amable que le veas, ya no dejarte verlo.

**Duo:**_ (Oo) Barney no, Barney no. _

**Watanuki:** ¡Se fuerte! Resiste lo que venga con tal de librarte de la opresión que ejerce sobre nosotros eX-Dream. ¡Todos unidos jamás seremos vencidos!

**eX-Dream: **Te voy a poner a ver Disney, Watanuki precioso.

**Watanuki:** _¡Todo menos Disney! (arrodillado a los pies de la escritora)_

**Duo:** _¿Qué decías acerca de resistir?_

**Watanuki:** _Uno debe saber cuando rendirse._

**eX-Dream: **¡Ya basta! Al menos déjenme escribir unas decentes Notas de la Autora.

**Watanuki y Duo:** _¿Será eso posible?_

**eX-Dream: **¿Se atreven a cuestionarlo?

Watanuki y Duo niegan rotundamente ante la mirada asesina de la autora.

**eX-Dream: **Entonces… Mi segundo FanFiction publicado, aun que debería llamarlo mejor: Mi primer One Shot, basado en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Evanescence, de su disco más reciente "The Open Door". Un desastre completo, más sin embargo: Es mi deseo más sincero que este OS haya sido de su agrado. De ante mano, mil gracias por sus rewius y por la molestia que se toman de leer este "pedazo de locura" de su servidora.

Mattane!


End file.
